


give it all

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, a lot of crying, scared Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: another completely self indulgentIsak gets pregnant and doesn't want the baby but Even does





	give it all

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there are not a lot realistic reaction pregnancy fics out in their in general so I just wrote this up quickly. I wanted realism but still an element of Even wanting the baby. enjoy

Isak is not completely oblivious, he's just in denial. When he's in Bio and feels like he's about to gag for the third time after throwing up for the past couple of weeks, he's suspicious but it's not possible.

Sana rubs his back, "Are you okay?" 

He nods and drinks some water.

"Isak, not to be the bearer of bad news but it seems like--."

"Sana, stop." He interrupts. "I'm not."

"Have you and Even had unprotected sex?"

"Well yeah, but I--ive been good with my birth control for the most part."

"For the most part? Isak, you need to take it every day for it to be effective."

"I'm not dealing with this right now." He grabs his back and storms out of the classroom and out of school and he doesn't know where he's going but his legs are taking him to the pharmacy.

He walks in muttering a, "This is not happening,  this is not happening." He doesn't even want to think about it. He's only 18 for goddsake. He grabs two random boxes and places it on the counter without making eye contact.  He pays, throws the test in his bag and heads to the tram.

When he gets home,  he's glad to see that Even is probably still in classes at uni. He gets a test out of his bag and does the procedure and puts it on the counter and waits.

"Please, please." He begs. If there is a God up there,  they won't let this happen to him.  He begins to cry before the 2 minutes is even up. He holds his mouth as he walks inside and looks at the pregnancy test and immediately falls to the floor, "Noooo" He cries. He cries for a while.  He kicks things.  He doesn't understand.  He was an absolute idiot and Even was going to kill him.

He immediately calls Jonas,

"Hello?"

"Jonas." He cries.

"Isak, what's up?  Are you coming to lunch? "

"I'm home and I just took a pregnancy test and I'm fucking pregnant" He sobs.

He doesnt get a reply right away,  "Wait seriously?"

"Yes seriously, I'm so fuckin scared."

"Oh my god wow, Isak. Just breathe for now, I know it's hard but maybe being home alone isn't what you need right now. Where's Even?"

"He's at class I think and probably work. after"

"Are you going to text him? Do you need me to ditch " Isaks crying has subsided just slightly being able to talk to Jonas.

"No and I'm telling him when he gets him home. I just don't want him to be mad at me. This is so fucking inconvenient and the only reason we did it unprotected is because he was sure I was taking my pills."

"He may be mad for a while but we all know, Even. He can't be mad at you for long."

"Well I've never been fucking pregnant with his baby before "

"Isak, just chill. Put on a movie or something. distract yourself. Okay?"

"Alright, thanks bro. Thank Sana for me. I wouldn't have taken it today if she wasn't so interrogative."

"I'll let her know. Take care of yourself and update me."

"Okay later "

Isak finally gets out off the floor, washes his face and walks into the bedroom and collapses on the bed and just decides he needs to go to sleep if he's not going to have a panic attack waiting for Even to come home.

.

He feels himself being shaken lightly and his eyes are telling him to stay asleep but he hears Evens voice and his eyes flutter open.

He looks up at Even staring down at him, "Hey sleepy head. "

Isak smiles and accepts the kiss. "You okay?"

Isak nods, sitting up on the bed, "How was your day?"

"It was pretty chill, only had 2 classes and work went by fast. How was yours?"

"Is okay." He shrugs. "Had to come home early."

"Still feeling unwell?"

Isak nods as he folds his legs bringing his knees to his chest. Even squeezes Isaks knee, trying to provide him with some comfort, "Youre worrying me a little bit, you're so quiet."

And instantly, Isak sinks his face into his knees and starts crying, "I'm pregnant" He confesses.

Even chuckles, "Don't trick me like that baby. What's really going on?"

Isak peeks his head up from his knees and doesn't say a thing. Evens brows furrow and three different emotions pass on his face in three seconds, "Wait, you're serious?"

He nods and Even stands up, looking like he's trying to do the math in his head on how they could have gotten pregnant.

"How? You were taking your birth control and we use condoms most of the time."

Isak hides his face again and starts crying. 

"Isak, tell me what happened." Even says getting angry.

"I didn't take them everyday." He mumbles.

"Are you kidding me? How can you be so irresponsible?"

"You're not the one taking them Even, it's annoying. I've been taking it for 2 years straight, it's a lot and I forgot sometimes"

"You can't fucking forget and if you did, you don't _beg_ me to fuck you without a condom if you know you haven't been consistent."

"I know." He yells back. "And Im fucking sorry, okay? I screwed up but you're not making me feel any better about this. Im fucking scared." He cries 

Even sighs and sits down, bringing Isak closer to him, "I'm sorry baby, I'm just surprised I guess. This wasn't supposed to happen so early and this could have been prevented. It's not like we just slipped up and a condom broke, we take precaution for the most part."

Isak nods, "I know but it is what it is, Even. Im pregnant already so..."

"How far along?" Even asks. Isak shrugs, "I only just took a test today." Even nods and looks like he's still trying to regulate his breath.

"Did you tell anyone yet? Your parents?"

He shakes his head, "Only Jonas."

Even leans in give Isak a kiss, "I'm gonna make dinner for tonight and we'll just chill and maybe tomorrow we can make an appointment, yeah?"

Isak nods and lies back down on the bed. "I love you" 

"Love you too" He leans over to give him another kiss before heading into the kitchen.

.

The next day, things are pretty good and it doesn't feel like anything is out of the ordinary. But when Isak smells food and feels like he's going to barf, he's reminded of his situation and starts crying again.

He thinks Even hears him because he comes trailing in with a fork in hand, "Babe, babe what's wrong?"

He shakes his head, "Just get out of that shirt, it smells like bacon and makes me want to puke." Even tugs the shirt off and sets the fork aside, climbing into bed to hover over Isak.

"I did some thinking" Even says.

"Yeah?" He ask wiping his cheeks.

Even nods, "This is not that bad. I mean we wanted a baby, it's just a little soon. And maybe we can tell our parents by sending them the ultrasound without a word and they'd be so surprised. I can already see my mo--"

As Even is ranting, Iask feels like he's hyperventilating because Even is making all these plans and this is not what Isak wanted and he screams Evens name and the boy looks at him with wide eyes.

"Even, I-I can't keep it."

Evens eyes widen like he's almost offended, "What do you mean?"

"I can't actually go through with it, I'm only 18 and we're broke."

"Isak-I, you." He stutters trying to find the right words. "We can make this work, we make everything work."

"We cannot raise a child right now, Even. That's not possible, I'm still in high school and you're busy with uni and getting your career started."

"I can put that all on hold. This is our baby and if this is the right time, then it is."

"But it's not the right time for me." Isak cries.

"You're going to abort it?" Even ask, tears filling in his eyes.

"I want to. Even, I just can't do this. Not now." He cries.

"But what about me ? It's my baby too. I helped you make that baby." He cries. "We can do this. Will you consider it?"

Isak shakes his head, "I-I don't think so. I'm not ready. And if this what im gonna feel like through the whole pregnancy, I can't."

"But we were planning on having children?" 

"Not now Even!!" 

Even sighs and wipes his face and nods, wiping his face, "Okay."

He gets up and heads towards the bedroom door, "Even, I'm sorry." He cries.

"It's fine." He says back, closing the door. Isak cries more, this went worst than he expected. His heart is wrenched and his head hurts from crying so much. He just doesn't understand how Even thinks they can do this when they struggle to even pay rent for their tiny apartment without the help of Evens mother.

But he just can't have Even being upset at him. He already feels like shit and he needs Isak on his side so this silent treatment bullshit just wasn't going to work. He gets out of bed and gulps the cup of water at the bedside table and walks out of their bedroom, looking for Even. He sees the bathroom door closed and just as he's about to open it, he hears Evens speak.

"Yeah and I think we can do it momma, I do but he doesn't want to and it sucks."

Isak expects his mom says something on the end because there's a pause and then he's replying, "I know, it's his body, his decision. But I feel like the universe is gifting us with a baby. So many people cant conceive and we did and I want to give that baby the best life"

"I don't know momma, you don't always need money to show a baby it's loved though"

"It just sucks so fucking much, he doesn't even want to consider it,  he's made up his mind already. He doesn't want this baby with me." He cries.

"I do respect his decision." He says in a defensive tone. 

"I know, I know. I will. I love you too, thanks for listening. I'll. come visit soon."

"Okay, bye." 

He hears Even sniffing and blowing his nose and lightly knocks on the door. "Just a second." He chokes out. Soon, Even opens the door and gives a weak smile.

"Are you alright?" Isak ask, fully well knowing he isn't alright.

Even shrugs, "Just needed to talk with my mom. I hope you don't mind I told her"

"It's fine, I just don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not, I'm upset but I'm not mad."

Isak nods, "Because abortion or pregnancy, I really need your support right now. I can't do this alone, Even" 

Even wraps his arms around Isak and kisses the top of his head, "I'm here for you baby, I am."

.

They go to the doctor three days later. They get confirmed they are pregnant. Still early enough that they have options. When the doctor informs him of his options, Isak confirms to them that he's made up his mind and wants to give the baby up for adoption. Even is shocked and looks at Isak confused, they hadn't discussed that. He tells him he can't raise the baby himself but he wants to bring life into this world. They'll do an open adoption so Even can still have a relationship with his child. Even cries, Isak cries. The doctors gives them time. They sob how much they love each other and they figure it out along the way.


End file.
